Ongoing investigation of children with significant short stature are conducted under this protocol. Of particular importance has been the study of children who may have "biologically inactive" growth hormone or growth hormone dependent growth failure. Children with this syndrome have been identified and have been studied using both radioimmunoassay and radioreceptor assay techniques. Biochemical and growth responses to human growth hormone are determined.